The present invention relates to a suspension system. In particular, the present invention relates to a suspension system having particular application for a motorcycle.
Motorcycle suspension flexibly support a wheel of a motorcycle over rough terrain and during maneuvers and cornering. Motorcycle designs are demanding more reactive response during corner or maneuvering events. This enhanced performance demands a low center of gravity and compact assembly to provide quick inertia response for varied terrain and enhanced maneuverability. The present invention address these and other problems.
The present invention relates to a vehicle suspension assembly having a compact design and low center of gravity application. The suspension assembly includes a first link arm including a plurality of spaced pivot interfaces. A second link arm is coupled to a second pivot interface of the first link arm spaced from a first pivot interface adapted to coupled to a swing arm assembly. A shock absorber is coupled to the first link arm at a third pivot interface which is spaced from the first and second pivot interfaces with the second pivot interface positioned between the first and third pivot interfaces and the second link arm and shock absorber are coupled to a vehicle frame in stacked relation to provide a suspension assembly with a low center of gravity and small moment of inertia for moving linkages